Stay
by silver woman
Summary: Draco was being transferred to Drumstrang. Harry doesn’t care. Or doesn’t he?


Title: Stay

Rating: Pg 13

Genre: A Pro-Draco and Pro-Slytherin fic. Very OOCs-ness of some characters.

Disclaimer: Harry potters is not mine. Draco Malfoy is not mine. If they were mine, ill make them do naughty things that is too never be viewed by anybody who isn't aged 22 and above.

Summary: Draco was being transferred to Drumstrang. Harry doesn't care. Or doesn't he?

Author's Notes: Thanks to Robin for Beta-ing reading this fic. On with the fic….

* * *

**HARRY's POV**

**WEDNESDAY**

I am being awakened from my peaceful dream of blond angels with silver eyes by  
Ron. I throw him a look that can make death eaters cry like a baby but he doesn't seem to notice. He seemed to be excited about something. I groaned and raise the blanket above my head. Taking a sneak peek at the pocket calendar sitting in my bedside cabinet, I saw It's Wednesday. I groaned again. Wednesday is hated day since after breakfast I have Potions with the Slytherins. Snape and Malfoy, after breakfast. I groaned. I wonder when I'll be dreaming those angels again. Those are nice dreams, they are very hard to dream when there is a psycho wanting to kill you. Again, my thoughts were interrupted by Ron.

"Harry mate, wake up. I've got great news." Ron said excitedly.

" off Ron." I mumbled. What's so great at Wednesday? I have potions with Snape and Malfoy. I sunk myself further beneath in my bed. Wishing the bed would eat me up so I can have a full rest.

"Fine I'm going to tell you anyway." Ron said, completely ignoring my attitude. "Malfoy is being transferred."

"WHAT?" I sat up immediately.

"Yeah isn't it great?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy is transferring?" I couldn't believe it. Malfoy is transferring.

"Yeah! No more Malfoy!" Ron practically bounced. "It's the talk of the school."

Malfoy is leaving.

"Speechless with joy, I see." Ron concluded. "I'm going to announce the news again." Standing up and bolting out of the door.

No more Malfoy.

I just sat in my bed, thinking. Draco Malfoy is leaving. Malfoy is leaving. Draco is ...

...Leaving.

--------------------------------------------it's a line --------------------------------------------

At breakfast, I keep staring at Malfoy but somehow, he seems to be ignoring my eyes. I can't help but be irritated. We usually have a staring match that would burn anything that comes in between. Again, my thoughts were interrupted when someone poke me with a fork. It hurt too.

"Hey mate, don't be making beautiful eyes with Malfoy." Seamus said jokingly.

I blinked. "Why would I be making such eyes?"

Seamus looked at Malfoy then sighed. I raised my eyebrow. What is that? He turned to me and whispered "It's weird that Malfoy is leaving isn't it?"

I shrugged.

"I mean," He continues while taking a bite on a sandwich. He chewed and swallowed before saying "no more thrills in potions. Mind you he makes us Gryffindors look like fools on that subject, but, I think there's something there."

"Are you okay?" I asked. I tried to felt his forehead but he swat my hand playfully.

"Okay, think about this then." Seamus said before drinking his milk. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve then continued "Remember the potions incident where Neville got turned to an 8 legged spider and Ron shrieked like a girl?" he snickered.

I chuckled "How could I forget that? I saw Malfoy put the banshee nails in his potion." I frowned. "I also got 2 weeks detention when I tried telling Snape that Malfoy did it."

"Remember what you were holding at that time?" Seamus asked.

I scowled. "Banshee nails." Trying to grasp Seamus's point. Then it hit me.

Seamus smiled "Bingo."

My eyes are so wide I'm amazed they didn't pop out. "It's a coincidence." I said.

Seamus shrugged "Maybe but get this, I saw Malfoy looked at you and sighed. He looked relieved."

I looked at Seamus then Malfoy then Seamus. "You're kidding."

He shook his head.

Now I'm puzzled. I'm confused. I'm puzzled and confused. "Why? Why would he do that?"

Seamus shrugged "I don't know. Slytherins are complicated."

I stared at Malfoy and was surprised when I saw him looking at me. He quickly looked away. I stared at him a few more seconds before I decided he wont be looking at me again. I stared at my yucky looking cereal and still wondering why Seamus's story affected me so much.

--------------------------------------------it's a line --------------------------------------------

I'm heading to potions. I'm still thinking about Seamus's story. A voice woke me up from my thoughts.

"The door usually open when someone push it."

I turned around and saw a smirking Malfoy. "Well?" he said with his eyebrow up. I looked around and saw the potions door. I'm standing in front of it. I haven't noticed. I'm so focused on my thoughts.

"Still can't open the door Potter?" he drawled. He reached for the handle "Here let me show you."

I swatted his hand away. "I know how to open the door Dra-Malfoy." I snapped and blinked. Dra-Malfoy? Where did that come from?

Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice. He raised his eyebrow again. "Well do it then. Or do you want me to hold the door the almighty boy-who-lived?"

I gritted my teeth so much I'm amazed I still have teeth. "Fuck you Malfoy!" I just snapped.

Malfoy smirked. "Sorry Potter, I'm not easy."

I blushed then glared at him "Must you be perverted, Malfoy?"

Malfoy ignored me and sighed. "Are you going to enter sometime before Christmas?"

I glared at him and went to the classroom. I tried to slam the door on his face but it was stopped by his hand. "I'm not some stupid Gryffindor Potter." He sneered at me then went to his seat next to Zabini who is comforting a sniffling Parkinson.

Ron turned to Malfoy and said loudly. "When are you finally leaving Malfoy?"

Malfoy who is also trying to comfort an almost crying Parkinson, just replied "Why? Going to give me a goodbye present? Can you afford it?"

Ron for once isn't affected. "No ferret. We Gryffindors will hold a goodbye party at the tower. You can come but wait, you're gone by that time aren't you?"

All the Slytherins glared at Ron. I stared at Ron, shocked. I open my mouth to tell him to stop when Zabini stood up. "You cant afford a party weasel. Your family might go bankrupt."

"Blaise stop it." Malfoy said.

"But Draco..." Zabini whined.

"Drop it." Draco said.

Zabini sat down with a huff but still glared at Ron.

Ron made some Dog sounds.

"A loyal dog is better than a traitor weasel, weasel." Zabini said

"Zabini!" Draco said in a loud voice.

Zabini quieted but glared at Ron.

"Woof woof." Ron barked.

"Ron stop it." I said.

"You should follow Mr. Potter's advice Mr. Weasley. People might actually mistake you for one." Snape said as he entered the room.

"Bastard." Ron mumbled. Hermione elbowed him.

"10 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate usage of word, Mr. Weasley." Snape said. "In addition another 10 points from Gryffindor for making a noise and I deduct another 10 points for Mr. Potter for glaring at a professor."

We were all god-smacked. The class hasn't even started yet and Gryffindor had lost 30 points already. Some Slytherins snickered. Protest went flying from all Gryffindors including me.

"QUIET!" Snape shouted. "5 points each from Gryffindor for ignoring a command."

We glared at him.

"I am not in the mood for your idiotic antics today. "His eyes drift to Malfoy for a second and Malfoy ignored him. "So don't try my patience."

"What patience?" Ron mumbled.

"A further 20 points from your cheek Mr. Weasley, and a week detention with me!" Snape roared. "You'll do well remember that my hearing is more efficient that yours."

Ron squeaked and we all fell silent.

Snape nodded. "Good to see you finally understood the message. Now let's discuss…"

--------------------------------------------it's a line --------------------------------------------

We Gryffindors sighed in relief when the class was finally over. We stood up then Snape roared. Hermione sniffed and tears tried to fall again from her eyes. I grasp her hand to comfort her and she squeezed back and sent me a small glance. I looked at her concerned and she mouthed "I'm ok." I nod and let go of her hand. "Assignment: Find the difference between the hairs of kelpie, grindylows and kappas. Find the origin of the flubberworm mucous extraction and It's importance in todays potions, and finally; research the ingredients and procedure in making a mandrake acid. This is to be handed in Friday."

The Gryffindors gasp. That's a lot of homework for Friday. I looked at the Slytherin and noticed they seemed excited. Excited over what? The assignment? "Any objections?" Snape asked in a low menacing tone.

We shook our heads fast.

"Good. Mr. Malfoy, come see me before your next class." Snape said. "You may  
all go." Then he went inside his office.

Almost all people are gone from the room before I noticed that Malfoy and Parkinson stayed. They didn't noticed me. I saw Parkinson cry then Malfoy hug her. I blinked and stared as Malfoy comforted a crying Parkinson. "Honestly woman, I'm not leaving until Friday. Behave yourself." He said.

Parkinson only cried harder.

Malfoy let go of Parkinson and wiped away her tears. I stared at Malfoy's gentleness that I haven't seen since, ever. Something bubbled inside me and I glared at them. I gritted my teeth at their actions then Malfoy finally noticed me. "And just what are you staring at, Potter?"

I glared at the two Slytherins and said "So sorry ferret. I didn't know that you two are making out."

Malfoy snorted. "Liar, go now, shows over." He made a dismissing wave with his hand.

"I'm not a dog Malfoy. I though you knew that since you have two of them. Zabini and that girlfriend of yours." I said.

The next thing I knew is that im looking at the potions door and my left cheek stings. I raised my left hand to my cheek. I looked at Parkinson. Tears are flowing from her eyes.

"You are useless boy-who-lived." She spat. I felt a prick of pain in my chest at the title and the way she said it. "Useless." Parkinson said again before storming out of the room.

Malfoy followed her but stopped in front of me. He looked at me and said "She's right; Potter. For a hero, you sure are useless." And then he too left the room.

I remain there standing with my hand on my cheek as I thought of what they said.

--------------------------------------------it's a line --------------------------------------------

As I walk to charm class, I'm still thinking about Malfoy and Parkinson's "Useless" remarks. I turn to the corner and saw Seamus and Malfoy talking in a empty classroom. Looked around and went around the corridor. I stop when I'm beside the room where they're talking. I took a glance and saw Seamus talk and pace while Malfoy is leaning on the wall watching him calmly as Seamus continued to pace. I couldn't hear them but I knew they were talking. Malfoy sighed and went to pat Seamus's shoulder and shook his head. I watched them amazed. I didn't know that Malfoy and Seamus talked; not to mention he also touched a Gryffindor.

Malfoy approached the door meaning his leaving. I hid for a while so that he wont see me. When I saw him walk pass me, I waited for a bit thinking it was safe to come out. Only to bump into Seamus.

"Uh, hi Seamus." I smiled nervously. Uh oh busted.

"Hi Harry." Seamus just said gloomily

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Draco is leaving this Friday." He replied.

Draco? What's with the first name basis? "Uh, yeah, I heard." I said. "Why are you acting like It's the end of the world?"

Seamus sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "When Malfoy leaves and goes to Durmstrang," he started. "he will really be exposed to dark arts. Sooner or later the war will happen and we will see him on the other side."

I frowned not getting the picture. "He's already a junior death eater in training Seamus."

"He is not!" Seamus almost shouted.

I took a step back at his outburst

"You and the rest of Hogwarts except the Slytherins and Professor Snape don't know the real Draco Malfoy." Seamus said.

"And you do?" I snap.

"Yes I do!" Seamus said with confidence.

I blinked 'He does?' "You do?"

He ignores my question. "I don't want to face him in the war Harry." He said in a defeated voice. "I don't want to face anyone I knew in this war. In fact I don't want to see anyone in that war. But I know that's wishful thinking. I cant help but feel like a failure when someone I knew is on the dark side when I should have done something to stop them in the first place."

"Seamus," I tired to reach for his shoulder but he jerked back.

"I will stop him." Seamus said decidedly.

"You cant stop him or his father. You cant make him go against his family." I tried to tell him so he would give up and so he will not hope for so much. I don' want him to suffer when he doesn't get what he wants; and that is for Malfoy to stay.

He looked at me in the eye, disappointment shown in his eyes. I flinched. "You already gave him up, Harry. You haven't started to fight for him but you started to give him up." He said slowly.

I looked down unable to face Seamus. Why would I fight for Malfoy? He's been nothing but a thorn in my side for years.

Seamus ignored my silence. "You are Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived." I cringed at the title. He ignored it. "Yet you cant be the Harry Potter for him." And with that he left me alone. Alone with my troubled thoughts.

--------------------------------------------it's a line --------------------------------------------

"It's 11:45 and I still cant sleep. I'm still thinking about Seamus and Pansy's remarks that keep floating in my head.

"You are useless boy-who-lived."

"You cant be the Harry Potter for him?"

Are they expecting me to do something?

"I don't want to face him in this war, Harry."

I already faced him in a million duels of fists and words. In Hogwarts alone. The thought of Malfoy finally leaving seems heaven to me. No more dead parents remark. No more mudbloods and weasels. No more fights in hallways. No more pranks. No more hexes. No more Draco Malfoy.

Something in that last thought bothered me.

A life without Malfoy.

How weird.

Peacefully okay bur really weird.

I blinked, and blinked again.

Something has changed.

I needed to think. I need to bang my head against the wall. I need to drown myself in the lake. I need to take a walk. I took out my invisibility cloak and my marauders map. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." I noticed that Filch is patrolling the astronomy tower and the same goes for McGonnagal. Mrs. Norris is in the dungeons and Snape is on the third floor, I was about to close the map when 3 dots caught my attention. Pansy, Blaise and Seamus's dots. They're on the same room where I overheard Seamus and Malfoy talk. I put the map in my pocket and went to help Seamus. Merlin knows what those Slytherins are doing. Seamus could be in trouble.

I rush up to the room as fast and quietly as I could. I'm just in time to hear Seamus shout "He doesn't have to leave!"

Pansy and Blaise shush him. Seamus blushed and mumbled "Sorry."

"Do you want us to be caught Seamus?" Blaise sneered.

I blinked.. I seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Pansy and Blaise knows Seamus? And they're on a first name basis? What the holy hell is going on? Luckily the room is opened a bit. I squeezed by and entered the room. I chose a spot where I can hear their conversation.

"He has no choice, Seamus." Pansy said in a defeated voice.

"He has a choice!" Seamus said a bit loud. "He could tell them to fuck off and escape."

It seems they are talking about Malfoy. Again.

"It isn't that simple Seamus." A new voice entered.

I snap my head to look at the new comer. I didn't notice that he arrived.

"Draco," the three said .

"You know I would stay if I could Seamus." Malfoy said.

"You have a choice Draco. The four of us have enough money to feed and house you for the next two years." Pansy offered.

Malfoy shook his head. "Save it Pansy. You'll need it."

"Need for what?" Seamus asked.

"To escape the mark." Malfoy answered. He looked at Pansy and Blaise. "After my initiation, you will be next."

The two Slytherins nod.

"We know," Blaise said. "We're prepared for it."

Malfoy nodded. "Good. I'm not lucky enough. My savings is not enough. "He sighed "My initiation came earlier than I thought."

What are they saying? This is the Slytherin trio? They are future death eaters. Then and now, are they not?

"Then come to my house, Draco. My mom and dad love you. They will love for you to stay there." Seamus persisted.

Okay, a charming new development and a new question. How in Merlin's name did Malfoy know about Seamus's parents? And how come they love Malfoy?

Malfoy shook his head. "Your family would be endangered Seamus."

I gripped my chest in shocked. To many revelations and surprises in one night. I'm not prepared for this. First the Slytherin trio doesn't want to be death eaters. Second Malfoy knew Seamus's parents. And the said parents loved Malfoy. Somehow I have a feeling this night is not done yet.

"Pansy, Blaise lets go. Filch will be here any minute. Come on Seamus." Malfoy said. The three started to walk to the door but Seamus stopped Malfoy. Malfoy sighed.

"Pansy, Blaise go ahead. I'll talk more with Seamus." The two just nods and  
left Malfoy with Seamus.

Okay, third, Pansy and Blaise seemed unconcerned that Seamus held Malfoy back. Finally, It's just the two of them. I'll finally know what's going on with the two of you.

"Seam." Malfoy started.

"Shut up Malfoy."

Malfoy chuckled. "You haven't called me that since last year."

"Well, you'll hear it more if you continue this rotten attitude of yours." Seamus threatened.

"Seam."

"Lets go to Dumbledore, Draco. He will help you, please." Seamus pleaded.

Malfoy walked over to the window and looked outside. He sighed. "He cant do anything, hell, my own godfather can't do anything. My future is set. I have no choice of the matter."

Seamus hugged Malfoy from behind. Something bubbled inside of me and I glared at  
the two of them. I bit my hand to prevent the growl that is forming in my throat. I sat on my legs to prevent myself from pulling Seamus away from Draco by the ear" I blink...

Uh oh.

Seamus leaned his forehead on Draco's shoulder. His hands rested on Draco's chest. Draco held Seamus hands. I bit my hand more and I feel my other hand clench tight. "Please Draco."

"I'm sorry Seamus." Draco said.

"Will you stay for him?" Seamus asked.

I blinked. That's new, damn; new question appeared to my eyes. What?  
Who? What? What?

Draco sighed and pushed Seamus's hands away. "I don't know. He doesn't even know I have feelings for him."

"Tell him Draco. I'm sure he'll ask you to stay too." Seamus urged.

Draco shook his head. "I don't want to tell him that just so that he will ask me to stay."

Who the fuck are the two of you talking about?

Seamus started sobbing. "He's a lucky guy. Like I was before."

I looked at Seamus. I didn't know that Seamus is gay.

Draco faced Seamus and hug him. Seamus continued to cry. I'm glaring at the two of them wishing that some creature would eat them up. Unlikely possible so I'm just back at glaring at them. "I'm sorry that things didn't go well between us. I'm lucky I found you and you shared a bit of your life with me. I'm also super lucky we're still friends even though that happened."

I glared at the two of them. Rage coming somewhere in my body. Seamus is gay and he was with Draco? I felt the sudden urge to kill Seamus. Nobody gets to touch the prince of Slytherin and yet Seamus was able to and what makes me more angry is that Draco touched him back.

"If you tell him and he still lets you go. I'm going to kill him. Friend or no friend. Then I'm going to kidnap you." Seamus vowed as he stepped back from Draco's embrace but didn't move away.

Draco grinned sadly. "He wont know because I wont tell him." Seamus looked like he was about to protest. "No Seam, I wont tell him. He has his own road to follow and I'll be just a distraction for him." He smiled. I stared at him. he looked beautiful. "You are always welcome to kidnap me anytime you want. But I gave you an early warning. I'm picky at foods, only dressed in designer robes and have English tea and biscuits everyday at 3 O'clock served in the best china ware of course." He said jokingly

Seamus shook his head and his lip curled up a bit upwards. "Vain git." He mumbled.

He said a bit louder "I'll make him stop you Draco. I swear it." And with that he left the room.

Draco looked at the windows once again. His face troubled and his eyes misted with tears. He wiped them away and then left the room. I waited for a few moments before taking off my cloak. I sat down on the floor and think about what I found out.

--------------------------------------------it's a line --------------------------------------------

A body sitting on the edge of my bed woke me up. "Harry, are you awake?" Seamus' hesitant voice asked.

I am now. "Yeah Seamus, what do you want?" I asked sleepily

Seamus took a long time to answer and I frowned. I raised my curtains and saw him biting his lip. "What is it Seamus?" I whispered.

"Uh, can I come in?" Seamus asked politely.

Okay, What is it now? I just got back from the room and I'm really tired. "Sure." I just said. I scooted a bit and made a place for him. He sat down more comfortably and he's looking at his fingers in extreme interest. "What is it Seamus?" I whispered.

He jumped. "Uhh, I, I, just want to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Seamus said meekly. "I don't have the right to say those things to you. I guess I'm just stressed over this Malfoy leaving thing." He laughed weakly.

"It's okay Seamus. I understand. I really do."

He blinked. "You do?"

"He must be something to you that's why you're doing these things." I said

"Er- yeah."

"May I know what?" I asked softly.

"What what?"

"What Malfoy is to you?" I asked.

"Oh, he's my friend."

"Is that all?" I asked suspiciously.

He shook his head. "No we were much more. But it isn't just my life to tell."

I'm disappointed. I want to demand all the things he did when he was with Draco. And what did they feel. I want to know everything but I just said "It's okay."

Seamus smiled. It's the first time I saw him smile since this Malfoy leaving thing. "Thanks Harry."

I nod. "Don't mention it." He smiled again and stood up and went to his bed.

I looked at Seamus and resisted the urge to kill him in his sleep. I just lay back and tried to sleep.

--------------------------------------------it's a line --------------------------------------------

**FRIDAY**

I woke up with Ron standing over me. "Wake up Harry. Just one more day. Before he finally leaves."

I didn't reply. I just took a bath and got ready for breakfast. I looked at the Slytherin table and noticed that the Slytherin trio hasn't come yet.

"Hey where's Seamus?" Hermione asked. I looked around and finally did see that Seamus is missing. A growl starts to come out of my throat. I sip my milk to force it down. But I'm looking at the door suspiciously.

Ron shrugged.

"Maybe he just overslept." Neville said

"No he's not in his bed when I left." Dean said. I gritted my teeth. I have a hunch where he is. He's with the Slytherin trio.

And speaking of the devil. The door open loudly and in comes the Slytherin trio. With Draco in the middle. Blaise and Pansy on the side. Many eyes are upon them, once they reached the Slytherin table they glared at the eyes on them. Many looked away but I my eyes stayed on one Slytherin in particular. A few moments later Seamus came. I growled softly.

"Hey where were you?" Dean asked.

"Just out for a walk." Seamus said not looking at us. The rest shrugged but I glared at him. Out for a walk my arse, he's with Draco. I looked at Draco and saw 2 Ravenclaw girls approached the Slytherin table. Pansy shook her head and sighed. She made some dismissing motion and the two boys stood up with the girls on hand. I glared at the girls.

"Glare all you want mate. He's finally leaving tomorrow." Ron said happily.

"Potions will be a lot safer without him." Hermione added.

I saw Seamus gritting his teeth. After a few seconds he stood up and went out of the hall.

"What's with him?" Ron asked?

I shrugged "I'll go see him." I said. And I stood up and tried to catch up to Seamus.

I followed Seamus until he stops in front of a portrait. He whispered something and a passage was revealed. He went inside. Before I could follow him, the door closes immediately. I rushed to the Gryffindor tower and hurriedly put on my invisibility cloak. I waited outside of the portrait. Soon enough it opens and out comes a disheveled looking Blaise and Seamus. Two Ravenclaw girls wearing the I-just-got-my-brains-shagged-out smile then Draco. I sighed in relief when he looks okay. The girls give Draco a kiss on each cheek and Draco' cheek colored a bit. He looks cute when he blush.

The two girls wave goodbye. The three waved back then went back to the hall. I imagine Draco touching those girls. The thought of Draco touching anybody. Soon I found myself almost, jealous? I glared at the two retreating girls wishing they would combust. I stood up and thought for a while. I'm going crazy, I need to lie down. I walk to the Gryffindor tower and lie down. For a long time.

It's almost 2 and I couldn't sleep. Why, why cant I sleep? I looked up and thought of my talked with Hermione earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked. _

_"Yeah. I'm just not in the mood. I have lots of things in my mind today." Like Malfoy and Draco and more Draco Malfoy._

_"Care to tell me about it?" Hermione asked concerned._

_I told her everything. "Oh," she looked lost._

_"I'm confused Hermione. This Malfoy thing is getting on my nerves not to mention It's driving me nuts." I asked her desperately._

_"Malfoy business?" Hermione asked curiously._

_"I don't want him to leave tomorrow." Harry confessed._

_Hermione frowned. "Why?"_

_"I don't know" I cried. "All I know is that I don't want him to leave- me" I finished unintentionally. What the ?!?_

_"I understand."_

_I blinked. "You do?" I looked at her surprised._

_"I think I do."? Hermione said. "Did you know that Malfoy and I have a competition going on?"_

_"Competition?" I asked stupidly. What contest? Did Dumbledore announce something I forgot?_

_"It's not a formal competition, Harry." Hermione said reading my face. "It's more of a personal competition."_

_"Huh?" I asked again._

_Hermione blushed. "Enough praising me I might get a swelled head. "Hermione scolded me. Leave it to her to scold you when you praise her. "He manage to beat all the Ravenclaw scores did you know?"_

_I shook my head._

_"Well, he does." Hermione said. "I don't know how he does it but you remember my mark last year?"_

_I nod. "Yeah you got an average of 95.something."_

_"95.85." Hermione said._

_"Yes that."_

_"Well Malfoy's score is 95.84." Hermione informed._

_I blinked. Malfoy is that smart?_

_"And then third place goes to Macmillan who got 89.13."_

_I noticed the difference. "It's not that amazing Hermione you beat his scores."_

_"Well, whether he studies or not I don't know. But him always managing to get one point behind me keeps me on my toes. Take this too. He's from Slytherin."_

_"So?"_

_Hermione sighed._

_I blinked. Did I miss the point?_

_"Harry. This is Malfoy we're talking about. A Slytherin beating every Ravenclaw and practically having me run for my money in the academic status." Hermione said with worship on her voice._

_"Enough Hermione sounds like you're in love with Malfoy or something." That bubble appeared again_

_"Well, he's not hard on the eyes." Hermione started. A growl came out of my throat accidentally._

_"Seems you have caught a love bug Harry,"_

_"A what?!" I shrieked._

_"Nothing Harry." Hermione said. She kissed my forehead and tucked me in like a mother would do for her child. "Sleep tight Harry. You have to catch Malfoy tomorrow. And remember I understand."  
_  
_END FLASHBACK_

I'm still in the same position where Hermione left me. Tucked under my quilt. I haven't moved an inch. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep when I heard a footstep near my bed. I kept my eyes closed. The person sat on the edge of my bed, confirming that he doesn't want to do harm. I felt this person touch my hair and face softly and then this person kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes in shocked and saw him.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco jumped then blushed when he realized I caught him. He stood up but I grasp his wrist stopping him from escaping "What are you doing here?" I asked him softly, sitting up.

"Uh... I just came to say good bye." He mumbled.

"You really are leaving." I said

Draco nodded.

"Don't leave." I said. I blinked. 'Okay.. That is not what I wanted to say.'

Draco blinked. "What? Sorry I must have forgot to clean my ears that much but I think you said 'Don't leave.'"

Deny, deny, deny. "Yes I did." What the fucking kind of deny is that?

Draco blinked again. "Oh..." Draco narrowed his silver eyes "Did Seamus tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Tell me what?

"Nothing. I have to go. I just came here to say good-bye." He gently took  
off my hand on his wrist. Then went to Seamus's bed. I can feel the bubble inside of me again. How the did he know where Seamus's bed was? I forgot they were together before. But that means Seamus took Draco here. Damn him. He and Seamus were fucking each other silly under our noses. I glare at Draco while he goes and wakes up Seamus. "Seam?" SEAM?!?!?!?! A growl appeared in my throat. "Seam, wake up."

"Dray?" Seamus said groggily. DRAY?!?!?! I bit my hand to repress the growl that came out.

Fortunately they haven't heard me. "It's me." Draco said. "I'm leaving soon."

"What the fuck? It's 2:30 in the morning. Why are you leaving so early?" Seamus asked sitting up

"I have to. I might kill weasel if I leave later. It's better now when he's sleeping." Draco answered. "Hey did you tell Harry what we had talked about?"

Seamus shook his head frantically "NO!" then he paused. "Why did he stop you?"

Draco nodded "Good thing he's not that persistent or else I might be in for a night.""Damn it."

"I just stopped by to say goodbye." Draco said.

"Don't leave Draco." Seamus begged.

Draco closed his eyes. "I have no choice Seam."

"You have a choice, Draco. Stay with us." he looked up at Draco. "With Me, Pansy and Blaise. We'll help you. Stay with-" Draco looked panicked and kissed him in the mouth.

What the Fuck! I snarled and pulled Draco away from a confused looking Seamus  
and drag Draco in the common room.

"What the Hell was that Potter?!" Draco yelled. I wasn't listening I'm staring at Draco's lips. Still red from his kiss to Seamus. SEAMUS! I growled I put my hand on his waist and wiped his mouth by my other hand then replace it with my own lips.

'Oh god- oh god...' I'm kissing him. He was struggling and I put more force in the kiss. I gripped him tighter. He went limp and kissed back. I felt his hands go around my waist. He opened his mouth and my tongue went automatically inside where I was welcomed by his tongue. We kissed hungrily and a few seconds later, we stopped. 'Damn oxygen.' Why do people have to lose it when kissing? Mental note: research how to not lose oxygen when in a kiss.

Draco was panting in my neck and snickered. "I like the way you make people shut up Potter."

"Don't leave Draco." I said

Draco frowned. He must have remembered what he was doing here. "You are evil Potter. You kiss me so I might think of not-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Draco." I snarled. He looked at me and I looked at him in the eye. "I've been thinking this past few days and I knew that-"

"You knew what?" Draco prompted. Hope shining in his eyes.

Don't take the cowards way out, don't take the cowards way out, and don't take the cowards way out. A mantra forming in my head. "That-" I'm sweating so much. I'm so nervous.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"That I don' want to face you in this war." My iner self gasped. That was the cowards way out. The new mantra in my head changed into coward, coward, coward, coward and more coward.

"Oh-" he said not bothering hiding the disappointment in his eyes. "If that is all..." he went out of the room.

I jumped in fright when I heard Seamus shout. "WHAT THE HELL HARRY!?"

I stared at him like he was an alien. "How long have you been there?"

"Since the kiss."

I nod and blushed. "I'm sorry Seamus. I couldn't stop him."

"That's because you're a coward" Seamus said anger evident in his voice.

I looked at Seamus and flinched at the stare he was giving me. "What?"

"You are a coward, Harry potter. A coward." And then he left the room too.

I plopped into the sofa and stared at the fire. I saw my reflection on the fire. I asked him "Why didn't I say it?"

"Because you are afraid." My reflection on the fire said.

"Afraid of what?" I asked.

"That he doesn't love you." It answered

I ignored the pain in my chest when I heard that. I sighed then an idea went to my head. It will take a lot of risk. And the biggest risk of all is Draco's refusal. Should I go with it?

"Draco was right Gryffindors are stupid." my reflection said.

"HEY!" I said.

"Well. What are you waiting for? Times a wasting."

I glared at my reflection on the fire. I conjured a water and put it out ignoring It's shriek, I stuck out my tongue "That's for calling me stupid." Then I went upstairs.

--------------------------------------------it's a line --------------------------------------------

I found myself waiting for Draco in front of the door leading outside. At 3:30, I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked at Pansy, Blaise and Seamus, not surprises to see them but they must be surprised to see me. Meanwhile... Draco was looking at me strangely. Draco put down his bag so does Blaise and Seamus. Seamus shrunk them then Blaise picked them up and handed them to Draco. Pansy then tackled Draco and sobbed on his chest. Draco chuckled but it turned out to be a sob. "Behave yourself Parkinson."

Pansy gave him a glare. "Fuck you Malfoy." Draco wiped his tears. "Sorry not enough time." He chuckled when Pansy gave him a weak punch on his shoulder. He gave the girl another hug and whispered in her ear. "I'm going miss you." Then he kissed Pansy's wet cheek.

Draco turned to Blaise. "I must go. But first tell Crabbe that yes I think he's an idiot. Tell Millicent that no one will shag her because she's as fat as a cow. Tell Goyle that Crabbe fancies him." Draco makes a face. I gagged at the horrible vision that appeared into my eyes. "Tell Nott to never ever touch my bed. Only you can sleep on it since I gave it to you. Tell…"

"Merlin, It's going to take all day isn't it?" Blaise sighed with a smile.

Draco thought for a minute. "Yes, I believe it is."

Blaise groaned. "Leave Malfoy, you're giving me a headache." He said jokingly.

Draco pouted then gave Blaise a hug.

Draco turned to Seamus. "Remember the locket that I gave you last Christmas?" Seamus nodded. Draco chuckled. "Did you use alohamora?" Seamus went wide eyed. He gave a mock glare at Draco "You sneaky snake." Draco laughed. "It's not my fault that you thought I wont use a simple key on opening a complicated maze have you?" Seamus shook his head. Draco rolled his eyes. "Stupid Gryffindors." He muttered. He hugs Seamus and give him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks Seam, for everything."

Draco let him go and stood up straight. "I think It's time for the three of you to go back to the dorms. You might get detention and I'm not going to accept that you use me as your excuse."

"But if our situation is reversed?" Pansy asked though sniffling "You'll use us as your excuse?"

"Of course." Draco said arrogantly. "You love me and you cant stand me doing detention."

The three snorted. I shook my head. Draco will always be Draco. The three smiled at Draco then wave goodbye before walking back to the dorms. Draco sighed then finally faces me. "Potter,"

"Call me Harry." I said

He raise his eyebrow then nod. "Well this is the last time I'll see you Harry." A thrill went inside my body. "So I better call you that." He looked at me. I looked at him "Going to escort me to the gate Harry?" At the sound of Harry, the thrill inside my body came back. I want him. But do I love him?

"It's a bit useless." he rambled on. I grew tired of his mouth not doing anything useful so I decided to make it useful. "Since the doomphh-" I kissed him.

This kiss is different from the one in the common room. This one is full of desperation. Longing and need. His hand trace the back of my neck and I just wrapped my arms around him bringing him closer to me. When the lack of oxygen arises, I broke the kiss. I really must research the oxygen thing when my plan works. He leaned his forehead into mine and he smiled. That beautiful smile that I will claim soon. "That is some goodbye Po-Harry."

"Don't leave Draco." I pleaded.

He closes his eyes and his arms went around my shoulder. When he open his eyes, I saw everything I hate and I want in it. I hate the defeat I saw in his eyes and I want the love that flicker there.

"I'm sorry Harry. I have no choice." His eyes started to fill up with tears. In his eyes I can see his sorrow for finally having me loving him back, me inside his arms only to be torn again buy stupid family duties.

"There is always a way Draco." I said as tears fall down to his cheek I wiped them away. "I'll help you find a way and we'll do it together."

He frowned in confusion. Then it dawned on him. He took a step back "No... No I wont allow it, no Harry."

I sighed. Throwing everything that makes sense. I'll do anything to be with him. I went closer to him and wrapped my arms around his rigid body. "I meant it when I said I don't want to face you in this war. I want you. I want to be with you. I realized that I finally found what I want for myself and I wont let it go."

Draco couldn't resist it. He wanted to hear it again. "What is it that you want?"

I smiled. "Not a what. It's a who. And before you ask it. Yes I want you."

He seemed unconvinced. "I will go with you Draco."

He looked panicked. "But what about Granger and Weasley? And everyone else?"

I stroked his back hoping it will calm him down. It did. "Hermione is ok with it. And Ron, I'll handle him someday, as for everyone else. I don't give a damn about them."

"Harry," Draco said weakly.

I sighed. "Draco, I finally found something I want and that is you. I'm going to protect you because I want to and because I love you. I think It's about time I think for myself now. I'll destroy Voldemort someday. Then I will go home. Eat your home cooked meal. You'll be the one to cook since you're the potions genius" Draco chuckled "Then I'm going to take a bath to get his stench off me. Then I'm going to carry you to bed then make love to you, only you till you cant walk. Then I'll cook you breakfast. Deliver it to your bed then feed you like my king." Draco sighed and listened to Harry. "Then when you're finished I'm going to make love to you again because that's the job I willingly accept and wont ever, ever, ever get tired of." I saw his eyes light up with my words. "But I cant do that if I don't go with you."

He sighed. "I want that Harry." He whispered in my neck. "I want you Harry. Lets go together. Away from here."

I smiled he smiled. We kissed, it was short but sweet. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Harry." He answered.

We rushed to the quidditch pitch. We took our brooms and flew to Hogsmeade. We took a carriage to Diagon Alley, then went to Gringots. Draco withdrew a huge amount of galleons and put them in my account. I choked. Looks like I need a new vault because of what he did. I withdraw enough galleons and sickles then have them exchanged to muggle money. We got out of Diagon Alley and hailed a cab. I ordered the cab to take us to the airport. The cab driver seemed reluctant, but after giving him a wad of cash. He followed my instructions. Draco and I smiled at each other. I noticed him getting sleepy  
so I moved him so that his head is resting on my shoulder. I kissed him before he fell asleep. I pat my pocket and felt my own luggage. I looked at the window and see the buildings with lights on. Amazed at the sight. But I saw my reflection in the car window with Draco's head resting on my shoulders. I felt I couldn't be any happier. My reflection winked at me and I smiled. My reflection kissed his Draco's forehead, and I did the same. Draco mumbled "Harry..." And my smile turned bigger. Now I'm really happy.

--------------------------------------------it's a line --------------------------------------------

AN: Draco's Handwriting in **Bold**

Harry's Handwriting in Underline

--------------------------------------------it's a line --------------------------------------------

**SEAMUS POV.**

I wasn't able to sleep after the Draco left. Of course I was a bit grogy since I had no sleep. I went to the great hall and saw Pansy and Blaise in the same condition. I picked up my fork to eat when I saw Hedwig flying with a post. I was surprised when the letter was for me. I looked at Harry only to find no Harry. I looked at Pansy and Blaise just to see them looking at me. I mouthed the room and they nodded. I went to the room and moments later they arrived.

"Is that a letter from Draco and Potter?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know. I didn't open it yet." I answered

"Well open it now."? Blaise said.

"Pushy," I mumbled but I know they were just excited as I was. I opened the letter and saw Draco's handwriting.

"Oh god don't tell me," Blaise replied in dread.

'**Yes Blaise, Harry is with me. We'll hide together. We're at the air-pot right now. Oops. It's airport. It's amazing Blaise, and you too Pansy. People climb on this white thing that looked like a huge bird and it flew. And take note without the use of levitating charm. It's amazing.'  
**  
Blaise and Pansy looked at Seamus for explanation.

Seamus scratched his head "It's called an airplane. Muggles use it to get from one place to another."

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other. "I will never understand muggles." Pansy said.

The next paragraph was in Harry's messy handwriting.

"Ok Seamus, read that to us. We cant read that." Blaise commanded.

I laughed and did as I was told.

'Seam, I went with Draco. Tell pansy and Blaise that I will take good care of Draco. I promise to the three of you, I will love him as long as sun and the moon stays in the sky. And that will be forever.'

Pansy sniffed. "Potter is corny."

"I think its sweet." Blaise said. I nodded.

"I said he's corny but I never said It's not sweet." Pansy argued.

Back to Draco's handwriting.

We don't know where we are going. Correction I don't know where we are going but Harry seemed sure of the place, but as long as I'm with Harry I'll be fine.

Stay safe. We love you and we'll be back. We promise.

"Read it Seamus, I cant read such chicken scratched handwriting." Blaise said.

"How do you do it?" Pansy asked.

I groaned. "Years of practice." The three of us snickered.

"This is a problem." Pansy said.

Blaise nodded. "Look at the both weasels."

I nod "But as long as they are happy right?"

The two Slytherins smiled. "They did say they will be back right?" Pansy said.

"They better bring presents." I know I' grinning like a loon.

"Lets kill them if they don't bring us presents." Blaise suggested.

"After this mess, they have to give us two presents." I said.

The two Slytherins nodded. Then the three of us started walking. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and everything went silent. "Ahhh, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Finnigan. Just the three persons I wanted to see. Please step into my office for a cup of tea."

The three of us sighed. We followed the headmaster.

"I'm going to kill those two." Pansy started

"Two for leaving us." Blaise continued.

"To fix this mess." I finished. Still smiling like a loon.

The end

AN: Please forgive me for the terrible ending. I just have the sudden desire for that kind of ending.

On Harry's Angel: Nope… before you people Avada Kedavra me. Im not abandoning the fic. I just… uhm… hehehe lost the next chapter to im banging my head on the wall trying hard to remember what I wrote. My bedroom wall now have a big hole in the middle.

My professor in Methods of Research must be a bit off her rocker when she wants us to prepare chapter 1,2 and 3 of our thesis within the weekend so will post the next chapter sometime next week… my poor little brain YY

Anywho… hope you have patience with me. Im already thinking how to get harry and draco wicked things on the fic. Yeah right easier said than done… No matter… I'll manage somehow…

To my Beta Editor: ROBIN Great work ehehehe I only change the font on the flashback, and the letter hope you don't mind. Thanks for editing this story. Ill send you the next chapter of Harry's Angel as son as my thesis requirement is finished.

Though… It would be easier if someone out there would take pity on me and kidnap my Professor… I would greatly appreciate it.

Enough of my babble XD

See you guys later…

Silver woman


End file.
